Angeles de Sangre y Luz: That Little Girl
by Aerea-Sparda-Azeneth
Summary: Fanfic complementario de "Ángeles de Sangre y Luz". Cross no esta muy de acuerdo ahora cargar con la responsabilidad de la pequeña Allen, pero tras recordar el pasado, siente la necesidad de cumplirlo, en memoria de su antiguo maestro. Fem Allen. T por la mala boca de Cross y otros personajes.


**Hola Lectores y Curiosos!**

**Se que se preguntaran ¿Qué demonios es esto?, bueno se que adverti en mi fic de "Angeles de Sangre y Luz" y posiblemente la seccion dos la empezaria a publicar aparte, y pues esta no es parte de la segunda seccion (jejeU) **

**Realmente es un fanfiction complementario (por asi decirlo) que originalmente tenia en CemZoo (cosa que igual comento si esta interesado en ir a mi blog deje el link en mi perfil).**

**Realmente no podia sacarme de la cabeza esta estupida escena, y practicamente la unica forma de aterrisarla era con Cross Marian, asi que siento que seria lo mas apto asi. **

**Para aquellos que no estan familiarizados con " Angeles de Sangre y Luz" puede que muchas cosas los haran poner cara de "¿what?" y si aun asi quieren leerla, adelante, y si les llama la atencion, los invito amablemente a leer el fanfic original.**

**Asi como tambien advierto, Allen es niña ( jojo amo las fem vercion lo siento -.-U) asi como tambien menciono que tiene uno de mis fetiches mas raros: los avians. Sobre estas creaturas pueden encontrar en Deviantart en el espacio de Kilara.**

**ADVIERTO: NI D GRAY MAN ME PERTENECE, NI ESTAS HERMOSAS CREATURAS LLAMADAS AVIANS.**

**SOLO SOY UNA LOCA SATISFACIENDO SUS FETICHES, misma que espera satisfacer los suyos. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Nunca realmente se había considerado un hombre sensible, pero tampoco se consideraba alguien sin emociones, o por lo menos de ese tipo. Aun no entendía por qué era tan… por así decirlo mujeriego, pero no podía evitar tratar a todas las mujeres así, había aprendido ser así de su maestro, un tanto caballeroso con las mujeres (al principio más que nada), pero le aterraba la idea de algo mas comprometedor, y todo gracias igual por su maestro. Ver a su edad de negación por la vida, como sufrió por _esa mujer_, realmente no le ayudo nada, por eso huía de esos compromisos, convirtiéndose en un descarado rompe corazones, complaciendo solo sus necesidades fisiológicas. Hasta ahora.

Lo había negado 12 años atrás, cuando esa pequeña había nacido, aunque esa sensación estaba más que nada cubierta por la reciente y dolorosa perdida del hombre que se había convertido en lo que uno podría llamar un hermano mayor, por fin había sentido el cariño que tenía su maestro por el ser aun no nacido que estaba en el interior de esa mujer. A pesar de la dolorosa noticia de que nació siendo, -y muy extrañamente para lo que era- una exorcista, con ese horrible brazo rojo-claramente siendo una inocencia-, que sería la marca de su maldición por el resto de sus días.

Se le hacía preciosa. Más cuando al mes tomo una apariencia más humana.

Jamás olvidaría la sensación que lleno su estómago cuando la vio por primera vez, aun que en esos momentos no era nada humana, esas plumas extrañamente blancas con tonos rosados, así como esos signos dignos de su herencia como hija de Iram.

Recordaba perfectamente bien ese escenario, aunque era una pequeña casita que por fuera parresia abandonada, era perfecta, o así las circunstancias lo pusieron ya que era el único lugar decente que habían encontrado para que la pobre mujer de ojos curiosos pudiera dar a la luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿cómo la llamaras?" pregunto un hombre no muy mayor pero no tan joven, de cabello castaño oscuro medio largo, vestido con lo que parecía o quedaba de un traje decente pero echo jirones, gracias a sus continuas huidas, desde el incendio en la antigua orden que se había convertido en el hogar de los otros que se encontraban en la habitación.

Guardo silencio la mujer que sostenía con mucho cariño aquel ser envuelto en una tela blanca clara de una camisa, con una sonrisa, pero aun en sus ojos había un claro dolor "… Allen"

Inmediatamente, y como era de esperar, aquel que parecía su clon masculino no tardo en hablar "Hermanita, pero ¡eso es un nombre de hombre!".

"¿y qué hay de malo?" comento extrañamente otra compañera del maestro japonés, que había estado muy callada desde el incidente, y no la culpaban, ya que después de la fuerte pelea, parecía que en cualquier momento se daría vuelta y se iría para no volverlos a ver nunca más. Y ahí se encontraba señalando su cabellera roja, burlándose a pesar de su estado, y su dificultad de ver claramente tras la pérdida de su ojo izquierdo "este imbécil tiene nombre de vieja, y para fuera de contexto de una maldita santa, siendo un womanizer"

No pude evitar sentirme ofendido, aunque la muy maldita tenía razón "por lo menos tengo un nombre pronunciable Chalchi-caca"

Vi claramente como su rostro hizo una mueca, claramente molesta, viéndome con sus ojos rojos con una aura de muerte "ojala quede tu rostro tan jodido debajo de esas vendas para que ninguna mujer se vuelva acercar a ti"

Rodé ahora mi único ojo, sin percatarme de que puse una de mis manos a mi mejilla derecha, sintiendo con la yema de mis dedos las vendas, realmente no dejaría que me humillara, a pesar de lo tonto que era "tú, niña virgen de por vida, a las verdaderas mujeres no les interesa eso sino una buena ver-"

"¡PODRIAN CALLARZE PAR DE IDIOTAS!" mire sorprendido a la dueña del grito, mismas que se acababa de convertir en madre. Después solté un pesado suspiro, viendo de nuevo a la jovencita que tenía mi misma edad, como miro por un momento lleno de odio a la mujer. ¿Saben? La entendía de alguna manera, es más creo que la entiendo más que ella misma, no es por sentirme un _experto entre mujeres_, pero podía entender un poco más, ya que igual le guardaba algo de rencor a esa mujer, pero sé que para ella las cosas eran más íntimas, y más dolorosas. Yo nunca mire a Al más allá de un hermano, pero si una familia, y aun que mi compañera _juraba_ que era igual que una hermandad, yo sabía que ella lo miraba con un deseo más afondo, sabía que ella estaba _enamorada _de él, y no solo ahora sentía el profundo odio hacia ella por el sacrificio que hizo por esa mujer, sino porque gracias a ella mi maestro nunca la quiso mirar así. ¿Y que esperaba? No creo que mi maestro fuera un pedófilo o algo por el estilo, ¿o sí?, como sea ya que esa respuesta nunca seria contestada, menos por alguien muerto.

Regrese a la realidad de mi trance al percatar que su mirada se suavizo, mirando con asombro, cosa que me hizo darme cuenta del chillido de la creatura recién nacida, así como Amisi trataba de calmarla. Y ahí fue cuando la vi bien, siendo descubierta de la pequeña tela que antes la cubría, aunque no era muy grande, sus plumas algunas parecidas a los de los polluelos aun sin las definitivas , que parecía algodón y otras, más que nada en sus alas ya finas, con ese tono blanco y al final rosa. Admito que en ese momento me fascino, mas al notar que mi compañera igual la miro con asombro. Después de estar todos serios, tristes, enojados y doloridos por la pérdida del japonés, durante un mes, por fin pude notar una sonrisa en todos.

Recuerdo que después de esa pequeña reunión, cuando todos por fin nos fuimos a dormir, por nuestra pequeña improvisada fiesta de nacimiento-navideña (menuda fecha escogió la pequeña para nacer), como discutían los dos hermanos. No recuerdo exactamente los detalles, pero algo estaba claro, Amisi quería dejar nuestro pequeño grupo (cosa que no ayudo nada a mi opinión personal respecto a esta mujer) dejando a la pequeña (cosa que igual no ayuda en NADA) y tomándome por sorpresa como su hermano Asim le rogaba que por lo menos se quedara el mes.

Y así fue, por un mes la dichosa mujer que ni yo y mi compañera Chalchi queríamos ni un poco, cuido como debía a su hija. Hasta que tomo una apariencia completamente humana, con un tono de piel pálido, el cabello digno de sus únicos familiares no-humanos, y sus ojos platas, como los de su padre, dejando fuera de contexto, tanto las marcas como Iram así como su inocencia parasita, su brazo izquierdo.

Una noche la pequeña se encontraba felizmente jugando con Chalchi, que extrañamente para mí no la había botado como saco de basura, al contrario, y muy al contraste al típico carácter de la latina, se encontraba igual disfrutando mucho de la compañía de la bebe, tal vez sea por ese instinto maternal que tienen todas las mujeres. Al igual se encontraban las pequeñas creaciones de su padre volando a su alrededor, incluyéndose al juego, haciendo que moviera más rápidamente el pequeño brazo derecho de la bebe, el único realmente en ese momento podía mover, cuando Allen logro tomar a la pequeña golem, Lili, la exhibió como un pequeño premio a los dos, pero jamás nos imaginamos que el otro golem lo tomara como una ofensa, más cuando Timcanpy mordió el delicado brazo. Inmediatamente soltó a Lili, después empezó a chillar tan agudamente que Chalchi y yo nos desesperamos, cosa que era de esperarse, solo éramos dos idiotas de 16 años que no sabía nada de bebes, menos de una cría de Avian, a pesar de que uno era una avian.

Mire con fastidio a mi compañera.

"¡has algo!" le sugerí desesperado, tapándome los oídos.

"¡Como si yo supiera, imbécil!" me contesto mi compañera igual desesperada, arrullando a la bebe en sus brazos.

Gruñí enojado, y salí de la habitación, si bien sería bueno buscar a la madre de esa creatura para calmarla, ninguno de los dos éramos aptos para eso.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la habitación, me ahorre el esfuerzo de tocar, ya que justo cuando lo iba hacer me detuve porque alguien alzo mucho la voz que me tomo por sorpresa, uno que seguro venia de la habitación. Por curiosidad pegue el oído en la puerta.

Pude reconocer perfectamente la voz de Mana, así como la de Asim y Amisi también, cosa que grabo esa conversación en mi memoria, como Amisi le encargo a su cuñado el cuidado de Allen, también pidiéndole el favor de ocultarla como si fuera de un niño.

"Mana, te lo suplico, no permitas que la Orden o Central la encuentren, menos si descubren que es una niña, si se dan cuenta, así como mi hija, no duraran en ningún momento en querer hacerles lo que ellos intentaron conmigo"

"Hermana ¿Por qué no la dejas a mi cuidado?"

"es más peligroso si te encuentran con ella, inmediatamente se darán cuenta que es mi hija, es más fácil que le pierdan la pista a Mana"

Me atreví asomarme por el pequeño espacio de la puerta apenas viendo a los tres discutiendo.

Vi como Mana puso sus manos en los hombros de ella "tranquila, te prometo que protegeré a Allen a toda costa"

Escuche un fuerte suspiro, por el tono de voz note de que se trataba de Asim "bien entonces, a partir de mañana nos dividiremos, le diré a Cross que regrese a la Orden, al igual que a Tiedoll, necesitamos intermediarios, y esos tontos no querrán perder esas valiosas inocencias, mientras yo me iré con Chalchi, mientras tu…"

"me pondré de carnada" completo con un tono decidido la única mujer en la habitación.

"Sé que Central me sigue buscando… y puede que no paren hasta encontrarme, pero no me importa, todo por proteger a mi hija"

"en ese caso yo igual me moveré, saldré del cualquier radar, usare el circo como medio, además ahí será más fácil encontrar elementos para ocultarla como niño"

"vaya hermanita… ¿pensaste esto desde el principio?"

"por…. Supuesto, por eso escogí ese nombre, yo… no quiero que haya más perdidas…"

Pude sentir la presión dentro de la habitación, quien diría que la mujer que aparentemente era una autentica puta, realmente se estaba lamentando, si no te que también se estaba poniendo de carnada, todo por proteger a esa pequeña.

Vi como Asim caminaba peligrosamente para acercarse a la puerta, así que rápidamente, tan silencioso como pude salí de ahí, encontrándome de nuevo a Chalchi, que desconozco como demonios logro que la bebe ahora se encontraba perdidamente dormida en sus brazos.

Y todo fue de acuerdo al plan, fingir siendo un imbécil más de la orden salió siendo más fácil, gracias a los extraño movimientos que hizo Asim después, cosa que me ayudo más cuando me convirtieron en General.

A pesar de ganar buen puesto así como la llegada del nuevo supervisor, (que estoy seguro que fue igual cosa de Asim, es imposible que un hombre como Komui Lee llegara solo por _capricho_ de proteger a su hermana menor llegara a un puesto TAN alto) no gane mucha información.

Aunque después del incidente en Asia, por el capricho de Asim y mi tonta compañera, me vengo enterando que realmente este hombre no sabe nada sobre nuestros _movimientos_, y que Asim realmente necesitaba ayuda para ganar un poco de control sobre la Orden.

Porque estaba claro, Asim desea ganarse a la Orden, aunque sea poco a poco, deshacer el equilibrio ganado por cómo nos vendieron ante el conde, rebatarles a Central el poder sobre los exorcistas, mismos que sus malditos cuervos a pesar de los años siguen buscando a Amisi. Maldita perra, se escondió demasiado bien, ya que ahora igual nos encontramos buscándola, aunque en parte no la culpo tras el trauma que tuvo en ese laboratorio. Quien diría que el experimento que se le ocurrió a ese estúpido árabe realmente funciono, realmente la trajo de vuelta, pero igual nos la alejo más, vaya que esos dos hermanos son demasiado idiotas, y yo siguiéndole, o puede que el maldito de Asim es demasiado listo que cubre eso haciendo aparentes estupideces que salen en cosas asquerosamente convenientes, así como el regresó de él… como sea, ese imbécil realmente no recuerda a nadie y razonar todo no me ayuda ahora con mi actual problema.

Quien diría que después de 12 años, me reencontraría con la hija de la mujer que casi nos condena, y ver que el hombre que juro proteger a esa pequeña se había convertido en un asqueroso akuma, mismo que fue destrozado a manos de la inocencia parasita de ella.

Agradecí terriblemente que el conde no la reconociera, o que no se diera cuenta de lo que _era ella_, y todo gracias al sello de retención que le impuso su madre antes de irse.

Decidí acercarme después de que el conde se fuera, no quería ser tan obvio.

Debo reconocer, Mana hizo un buen trabajo, porque de cerca o de lejos realmente Allen se podía pasar fácilmente como un pequeño niño llorón. Entonces me di cuenta, la horrible cicatriz que se ganó por su pequeño primer encuentro, así como su cabello empezó hacerse blanco.

Fui lo más amable que pude, ya que Allen realmente estaba en shock, desconozco si hice bien presentarme como exorcista, así como mis estúpidas palabras de _deberías unirte_, sé que si esto hubiera llegado a los oídos de la histérica latina, ya me estaría arrancando mi único ojo.

Pero no me importo mucho en esos momentos, ya que realmente la calmo y me gane un poco de su confianza.

La lleve conmigo a un pequeño hotel. Asustada intento dos o tres veces escapar de ahí, (y vaya su mal vocabulario, creo que en ese momento le gano a Chalchi) pero gracias adiós la logre cachar, así como admito, tuve que usar mi inocencia para hipnotizarla un poco a mi favor, hacer que se diera cuenta que estaba en buenas manos.

Hice que tomara un baño, ya que, por dios, apestaba, realmente habían estado en la calle como mendigos esos dos todo este tiempo, aproveche ese pequeño tiempo para hablar a través del pequeño golem que me ha hecho compañía todos estos años.

Recuerdo que el tono de voz de Asim se entristeció al enterarse de la muerte de Mana.

"realmente lo siento…. Pero tenemos que hacer algo sobre ella"

"si lo se…. Con mucho me encargaría yo pero…"

"lo sé, aún es muy peligroso, aun tienes encima el estúpido ojo de esa inocencia modificada"

"exacto…." Escuche un suspiro profundo "Cross, ¿crees que podrías hacerte cargo de ella?".

"¡¿Qué?!" no pude evitar soltarlo ¿yo?, ¿cuidar de una niña?, por favor.

"Claramente, actualmente Central no sospecha nada sobre ti, es más tengo entendido que ellos personalmente te encargaron una misión con demasiada importancia para ellos, así como llevas fuera un año de su ojo, ¿podrías cuidarla hasta que cumpla por lo menos 16?"

"¡no me jodas Asim!, ¡son 4 años!"

"mismos que tienes _permiso_ de estar por así decirlo ausente de ellos, o para completar tu misión, puede que hasta le enseñes a defenderse contra los akumas y del conde"

"¿y que le digo? ¿Eh?, ¿toda la verdad, o la envuelvo en la misma mierda de siempre como exorcista?"

Un silencio incomodo, uno que fue arrebatado por un sonido extraño que vino del otro lado de la llamada, claramente Asim en esos momentos estaba demasiado ocupado con algo que seguramente eran akumas.

"mira…" vaya por fin hablo "dile, lo que veas conveniente, por ahora, creo que sería más satisfactorio que si te llegan a ver con ella, que la vean como tu alumna, además, sigue cubriéndola como chico"

"sabes no quiero explicarle por qué luego sangra" comente sarcástico "ya tiene doce, y estoy seguro que a los 16 ya tendrá chichis"

Escuche una pequeña risa del otro lado, ¿le estaba ocasionando gracia al estúpido de Asim esto?, pues a mí no.

"oh vamos Cross ¿Qué te da cosa tratar una doncella en procedimiento?, se bien que sabes muchas cosas del sexo femenino, y no me vengas de escusa que sea una avian"

"lo único que se hacer es hacer que griten de placer…" otra risa por parte de Asim, o vaya el maldito ¿le estaba siguiendo el juego?

"di lo que quieras, eres un novato comparado conmigo" o si el maldito le estaba siguiendo el juego "no ya hablando en serio, Cross, cuídala, mucho por favor, te lo dejo en tus manos, y no la hagas gritar de placer…. Si me entero te cortare las bolas personalmente"

Intente contradecirle inmediatamente molesto, pero el muy cabron ya había cortada la llamada. Perfecto, ahora me había convertido en la nueva nana oficial, de la hija de Amisi, solté un pesado suspiro, soltando a Tim para que por fin pudiera volar a gusto, mire al reloj, dándome cuenta que realmente ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Allen se había metido bañar, después percate que la regadera ya no se escuchaba más. Me puse tenso, preguntadme si realmente algo le había pasado a la niña torpe.

Abrí la puerta sin ningún cuidado. Inmediatamente la pude identificar en la regadera, sentada en el suelo desnuda, con las rodillas alzadas abrazándolas, temblando, con el rostro cubierto en sus rodillas.

Me acerque inmediatamente agachándome a su nivel, tomando una toalla para cubrirla y secarla.

"¿Qué haces? Tonta, te puedes enfermar si pasas así mucho tiempo"

Al moverla mientras la secaba, me di cuenta como los escritos del sello en su marca brillaban ligeramente.

"tengo sed" escuche débilmente de ella.

"duele mucho… "

En ese momento me di cuenta, mas cuando ella alzo su rostro, vi que sus ojos plateados se habían puesto brillosos de un tono rosado, y con una pupila fina, asi como largos colmillos ahora salían de su boca. "señor… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que dijo de esa tal inocencia?"

Me pregunto, claramente a punto de soltarse a llorar nuevamente, maldije Asim nuevamente en la profundidad de mi mente, realmente no sabia que decirle, asi que tome la decisión de culparle a la inocencia "si… es… igual que tu brazo"

"oh… ¿entonces tengo dos inocencias?"

Trague saliva, si bien ya había echado la mentira "si"

"entonces… ¿Por qué tengo tanta sed y me duele mucho la garganta?"

Me tense, viendo como reaccionaba el sello, así como ese hambre ahora nacía en ella, claramente su pequeño encuentro había quebrado un poco del sello de retención de Amisi, eso quería decir, o si, lo más feo.

"es… porque puede que esa inocencia necesite algo" la cargue cubriéndola con la toalla, para secar su corto cabello. Y en eso me di cuenta, no tenía nada de ropa para ella, la deje sentada en el inodoro y la vi serio.

"no te muevas de aquí" le amenace, después salí del baño, para tomar un repuesto de mis camisas blancas, por el momento para cubrirla un poco, así como luego remplace las pocas vendas que tenía en la cabeza, para tratar su herida en el rostro.

"señor Cross, realmente me duele mucho…" vi claramente cómo empezó tomar su garganta, maldición.

Realmente tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero cómo decirle a una infante, tras semejante trauma que ahora necesitaría de beber sangre?, sin darme cuenta gruñí fastidiado, si bien es mejor ser directo con eso, realmente no quiero que la niña empiece atacar a la gente como un pequeño maldito vampiro.

Me levante para tomar la navaja con la que normalmente me rasuraba, recuerdo que Allen me miraba extrañada, suspire, y me hice un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo. Claramente se asustó por mis acciones, más al poner ese rostro perturbado, pero luego vi que se tapó la boca, o si ya se dio cuenta.

"escucha niña, puede que esto es lo que necesites… "le acerque más mi brazo herido.

"realmente… ¿es lo que necesito?" me pregunto, ahora con un tono de voz afectado por el dolor y asustada, muy asustada.

"solo hazlo"

Creo que pasaron diez minutos hasta que ella por fin, decidió morderme y beber un poco, dios realmente estos van hacer los 4 años más largos de mi vida.

Cuando por fin sacio su hambre, me limpie mi herida, y la cubrí con vendas. Al regresar la mirada a la niña me encuentro que otra vez estaba en esa posición, abrazando sus rodillas, no la culpo por sentirse perturbada, ya eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día. Tome una toalla y elimine los restos de sangre de sus labios, así como hice que se lavara los dientes, al terminar se volvió a sentar, retomando esa posición, cosa que después, note que empezaba a dormitar.

La cargue, sentí cuando ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, sintiéndola terriblemente tensa, sabía que esto era difícil, más para ella que para mí, lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle ligeros masajes en la espalda. Cuando sentí que se relajó, decidí llevarla a la cama, acostándola con cuidado, es ahí cuando me di cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Me senté, hundiéndome pesadamente en el sofá que estaba próximo a la cama, cerró los ojos para meditar las cosas, ahora tenía que entrenar a esta pequeña, protegerla, educarla como un padre… todo parecía un maldito karma, todas estas cosas estaban destinadas a mi maestro, el hizo ese _juramento_ de que sería el guardián de esa niña, aun no puedo entender como alguien de mal carácter, que parecía que no quería a nadie en su vida, no dudo ni un poco en entregarse para cuidar a un bebe y renunciar a todo, aunque era más fácil, era de esperarse, ya que esa niña era la hija de la mujer que amaba, una que muy la maldita lo manipulo, abusando de su sentimiento, pero si, no era una mala idea, ya que realmente esta niña no iba tener otra persona más que a Al, pero esto ya era muy difícil… prácticamente la memoria de Al, estaba muerta, y aun que su espíritu haya regresado entre los vivos y ese estúpido juramento sigue dentro de él, el no recuerda nada, es otra persona ya. Y ahora soy yo el que tiene que terminar el trabajo, a veces me pregunto si realmente mi maestro tenía la maldita idea de que era cuidar un infante.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pude enfocarme más en ella, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa, como su cabello parecía que crecía rápidamente, ya que ahora su corto cabello estaba al nivel de sus hombros, prendí una vela para observar mejor, encontrándome que ahora las puntas de su cabello se tornaba rosadas. La vi un rato así, debo admitir, era realmente bonita y ahora con ese detalle, mas, y verla tiernamente como abrazaba a Timcanpy, me hizo recordar esa sensación cuando la vi por primera vez, al igual no pude evitar imaginarme, como se sentiría Al verla, seguramente orgulloso, con mucho cariño, claro a su manera, queriendo a esa pequeña niña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Esto es raro, realmente nunca había hecho algo así, pero no lo pude evitar, realmente mis dedos me pedían agritos escribir esta escena.**

**Cualquier comentario, duda, o sugerencia, es bienvenida. Así como espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
